kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's Carpenters
Hell's Carpenters (地獄のカーペンターズ) * Tag team of Deiku Toryo and The Plastic Modelman About The tag-team of Master Carpenter and Plastic Modelman. The two of them fight within the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament, as part of a battle royale. ''They fight against the Muscle Brothers Nouveau, only to lose in the first round and see the error of their ways, as they become Justice Chojin. '''Story' Battle Royale The Hell Carpenters are Team #8 in the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 32 They can be seen teasing Kinnikuman Great III when he falls from the ropes. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 34 They participate in a battle royale to determine who shall go on to participate in the main tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 As the battle gets going, Terryman fights against Plamodelman and Kinnikuman fights against Master Carpenter. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 In the first round, they are matched against the Muscle Brothers Nouveau. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 53 The match takes place in the Kawasaki Baseball Stadium. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 55 First Round Master Carpenter takes issue with his venue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 56 He complains to Harabote Muscle of discrimination, as B-Block have venues that would attract less spectators. He arrives the next day at Kawasaki Stadium, where he awaits the arrival of Muscle Brothers Nouveau with The Plastic Modelman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 59 In the Blue Corner, Master Carpenter makes the first attack against Chaos Avenir, which barely misses. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 60 After managing to deliver a blow, Master Carpenter hits Chaos with his Hammer Hand. Chaos is then forced to constantly evade many oncoming blows, until Mantaro Kinniku teaches Chaos to block with unusual methods. After so many blocked techniques, Master Carpenter attempts a Storm Through Norwegian Forests. Chaos hits Master Carpenter with a Palm Strike, followed by a Hard Hay-Maker. Master Carpenter proceeds to tell Plastic Modelman to use his Diorama Sensation, and helps him to use the Steam Locomotive Model. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 61 This allows him to achieve a Wooden Joint Hold. He uses a Storm Prison Gate, by taking Chaos in a Sleeper Hold from Behind, while Plastic Modelman uses a Head Scissors from the front. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 62 They then spin Chaos around and throw him into Mantaro, before they use their Resident Model to create a version of Abraham Lincoln. After a while Master Carpenter returns to the ring with a Prison Gate Hinge-Drop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 63 Chaos then counters a move by Master Carpenter, allowing Mantaro to make find some reprieve. Master Carpenter takes Mantaro into a Brain-Buster, while the Lincoln Doll takes Chaos into a Brain-Buster, but the Muscle Brothers Nouveau manage to counter them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 64 They defeat the Lincoln model. Master Carpenter squirts glue all over the canvas, before using his Possessed Brush to turn the ring into liquid and while Mantaro struggles to swim, the Hell's Carpenters turn into a submarine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 65 (More to Come) During the battle, Chaos Avenir discovers that Plamoman's submarine kit is of the same type with which he also plays. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 67 Chaos creates a breathing apparatus, just as Plamoman - in submarine form - takes a sharp turn, and dives beneath the waves. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 68 There was no power source included with the model kit, so Plamoman improvised with the top rope of the ring, and Chaos snaps the rope to stop the propeller, which - in turn - stops the ship from movement. Mantaro Kinniku throws Master Carpenter down upon Plamoman in an attack, which harms him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 69 The bridge of the U-boat cracks open, and Plamoman falls to pieces due to the attack. He then sucks all his pieces back to him, but is left with only the runner and none of the pieces in place.Chaos then catches Plamoman, and then prepares with Mantaro to use the Muscle Docking technique. (More to Come) Techniques Wooden Joint Hold * After being blown in the air by Plastic Modelman, he takes his opponent into a submission hold Prison Gate Hinge-Drop * Lands with a Senton Flip onto opponents caught in a headlock Career Information Win/Loss Record (Tag Team) * X Muscle Brothers Nouveau Trivia * Submitted By: '''Kenichi Yamada, Osaka, 31 and Masashi Kaneda, Saitama, 27 Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 35 '''References Category:Tag Teams